


Andrómeda en tus ojos

by BioniqueRouge



Series: HashiMada BigBang 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BioniqueRouge, HashiMada BigBang 2018, M/M, Tumblr: HashiMada-BigBang, Week 1: Hashirama's birthday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioniqueRouge/pseuds/BioniqueRouge
Summary: De Hashirama y Madara ebrios, celebrando un cumpleaños. «Sabía que pronto terminaría el efecto, aunque no sabría decir qué era lo que le decepcionaba más de ello; que la cabeza le dolería como si se hubiese tirado de un barranco, o que Hashirama volvería a serle ajeno, volviendo al mundo real donde dejaba de ser suyo para pertenecer a todos los demás».





	Andrómeda en tus ojos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía.
> 
> Aviso: Estoy escribiendo esto como parte del HashiMada-BigBang en tumblr. Usé el prompt Hashirama's birthday.
> 
> Advertencias: Posible OoC.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Era tarde.

Había comprado varias botellas de alcohol la tarde anterior, y Hashirama las había vaciado casi todas; para ser sincero, él también había contribuido bastante bebiendo las copas que Hashirama le entregaba entre risas y mareos. Las mejillas rojas y el cabello revuelto eran signos de que los dos estaban ebrios, además de la postura ridícula que mantenían a la orilla del río, tirados sobre la hierba miraban las estrellas mientras que el frío del otoño les acariciaba la piel.

—Casi amanece.

La luz del sol comenzaba a desdibujar los faros muertos en el cielo, y Madara giró la cabeza, mirando a Hashirama quien no apartaba la vista de los astros.

—Es mi cumpleaños.

—Lo sé.

—Deberías decir «Felicidades», o algo así.

—¿Debería? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y deberías darme un buen regalo. Eso hacen los amigos.

Madara se incorporó con lentitud, esperando que de esa manera el alcohol en su sistema no lo atolondrara. El pasto cosquilleaba bajo sus yemas; había perdido los guantes en algún momento de la borrachera. Sabía que pronto terminaría el efecto, aunque no sabría decir qué era lo que le decepcionaba más de ello; que la cabeza le dolería como si se hubiese tirado de un barranco, o que Hashirama volvería a serle ajeno, volviendo al mundo real donde dejaba de ser suyo para pertenecer a todos los demás.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué?

—No me has felicitado —dijo Hashirama con una risa corta, jalando a Madara de vuelta al pasto.

Sus dedos se rozaron, y Madara lo observó con seriedad. Hashirama le devolvió la mirada, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

—Te traje alcohol. Bastante. Eso debería contar como un regalo.

—Eso fue ayer en la tarde. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—Eres un aprovechado.

Hashirama rió y alzó la mano hacia Madara, apartando un mechón de cabello que cubría sus ojos negros. El gesto íntimo removió las entrañas de Madara, y le hizo sentir ganas de vomitar, como si no fuese suficiente con su mera presencia para hacerlo sentir como un puberto enamorado. La sonrisa que Hashirama había sostenido se desvaneció poco a poco, a medida que la luz de la mañana iba perdiendo su intensidad rojiza. Madara podía afirmar sin mentir que jamás había visto a un ser humano más hermoso que el que reposaba a su lado, a pesar de que apestara a alcohol y tuviera hojas secas en el cabello enredado.

—Puedo darte otra botella de sake, pero tienes qué prometer que la reservarás.

La sonrisa traviesa de Hashirama volvió, y esta vez fue él quien se incorporó, poniéndose de pie y estirando sus músculos.

—Pensaba en otra cosa.

—Eres un idiota exigente —declaró Madara fastidiado.

—¡No me has escuchado! No sabes si es difícil lo que pediré.

—Probablemente es una estupidez —dijo levantándose también, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

Hashirama adquirió su pose depresiva que Madara ya conocía de memoria, y se puso a dibujar con el dedo sobre la hierba. Madara lo observó queriéndose reír de su estupidez, casi sin poder creerse que ese imbécil no hubiese cambiado casi nada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?

—No te diré —dijo Hashirama en un tono herido.

Madara puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, poniéndose un poco nervioso. Aunque no le agradaba admitirlo, no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a Hashirama, por más que fuera gracioso verlo hacer sus dramas diarios y sus gestos de cachorro herido.

—Dilo ya, Hashirama.

—No es nada, en serio.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces supongo que puedo irme —dijo alzando una ceja.

—Claro, vete, no importa —gimoteó Hashirama mirándolo como un gato bajo la lluvia.

—¡Estás a punto de llorar! ¡Dime qué quieres o te dejaré solo de verdad!

—Un abrazo.

—No bromees.

—Sólo un abrazo, Madara.

Madara tragó saliva, mirándolo con duda. La forma tan seria en que lo decía le daba desconfianza, podía ser que estuviera bromeando, después de todo así era Hashirama, pero al mismo tiempo, podía ser que lo estuviera pidiendo con sinceridad, después de todo, así era Hashirama. De cualquier forma, no sería un castigo caer en una de sus bromas tontas.

Se acuclilló frente a él, y con un suspiro lo rodeó con los brazos. El corazón le latía fuerte bajo la piel y los músculos, disfrutando en silencio el aroma a sake y a bosque que emanaba de la piel morena de Hashirama.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias, Madara —dijo enterrando la nariz en su cuello, provocándole cosquillas que lo hicieron perder el equilibrio.

La risa tonta de Hashirama manchó de rojo las mejillas de Madara, quien comenzó a revolverse para quitárselo de encima.

—¡Hashirama! ¡Estás pesado!

El moreno no lo liberó, aunque dejó de reír.

—Gracias, Madara —repitió una vez más.

.

..

...

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, es corto pero he estado enfermita y eso ha mermado mis ganas de escribir. Estoy subiendo este fic a AO3, fanficntion.net, y a Tumblr, para que no se les haga extraño si lo ven por ahí repetido. Ew, es muy cursi, pero mis bebés ya han sufrido bastante como para que los haga sufrir más. xD *Inserte aquí todos los demás fics angst y hurt/confort que tengo publicados*... Hm.
> 
> En fin, si les ha gustado, recibiré con agrado un review.


End file.
